


Hand In Hand

by Starry_Enchantress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hermione Flies, Like the slightest bit, Post-Hogwarts, no beta we die like men, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Enchantress/pseuds/Starry_Enchantress
Summary: Short drabble wherein Hermione flies.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hand In Hand

“Do you know what the most disappointing thing about having magic is?”

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked, a combination he’d gotten terribly good at over the years. “Don’t be silly, Granger. Nothing is disappointing about magic.”

“There is,” she argued, only partly to tease him. “I always figured we’d learn a way to fly by now.”

He opened his eyes comically wide and frowned. “But we can fly. With _broomsticks_. Or flying carpets.”

“Flying carpets are banned.” she pointed out.

“That’s beside the point, Granger. I offered to take you flying on my broomstick. You’re the one who said no.”

He flipped another page of the book they were reading together, with her on his lap, cuddled on a couch, and pulled her more tightly against him, as though he was attempting to merge her into him.

“Yes, but I meant a couple of feet above ground, not hundreds of feet above the ground.”

He grinned. “You only had to ask, Granger.” He gently pushed her aside, then standing up he pulled her to her feet as well. He pointed his wand at her and smirked. “ _Wingardium Leviosa._ ”

Hermione laughed as she floated away from the couch and giggled her way through a slow somersault. Dangling horizontally in the air,

Draco reached out his hand to her, hesitating just for a moment.  
When she placed hers in his, soft and comforting, he looked awestruck as though he couldn’t quite believe that she would willingly take his hand, dazed and lucky just to stand in her presence. He smiled, not the sneer he gave Ron or the tight grin he gave to Harry, but a full, dimpled smile. He tugged gently and her feet landed unsteadily on the carpet.

She grinned at him, her wand in her hand and levelled at him. “Turnabout’s fair play, Draco.”

He gave a deep throaty chuckle. “I expect something better than mere hovering from ‘The Brightest Witch of Her Age.’”

She only smirked and raised her wand higher.


End file.
